Mason Brown
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |- |} History On April 10, Mason Brown was born to Alexander and Samantha Brown. The couple was young and in love. Mason was a car mechanic and Samantha was a witch. Alexander knew this but loved her anyways. For three years, the little family was perfect. Mason wasn't an easy child, as he was always getting into trouble but Alexander and Samantha handled it very well. Then when Mason was three years old, Samantha became pregnant again. Nine months later, a week after Mason't fourth birthday she went into labor. The delivery wasn't easy but at the end, Mason had a little sister named Arial. But Samantha didn't pull through, she died in a muggle hospital. Alexander was distraught and blamed Arial and Mason. He became verbally abusive. For four years, Alexander berated Mason and Arial. Finally on Mason's eighth birthday, Alexander pulled a knife on Mason, giving him a scar on his forearm after Mason got into a fight. Mason had enough. He sent his father flying backward and he hit his head on a wall. The neighbors heard the commotion and came over to see what was happening. Mason had a deep cut on his forearm, Arial was crying and Alexander was out cold. Alexander and Mason were brought to the hospital, and Samantha's parents were contacted. Mason's grandparents took Mason and Arial under their care and Alexander was sent to prison. Now Mason was provided an explanation for the incident by his grandparents. He was magical, just like his mother. Mason and Arial were given a very different rearing by their grandparents. A very laid-back one, and a magical one. Three years after the incident, Mason's Hogwarts letter arrived. He's excited to attend Hogwarts and make new friends. And probably cause some hell along the way. Personality Mason is a free spirit. He doesn't like to be fenced in after his abusive father got hauled off to jail and he went to live with his grandparents who are easy-going to say the least. He's going to do whatever the hell he wants, damn the consequences. If it happens to be against the rules, so be it. He doesn't intentionally break rules, it just seems to happen that way. He's impulsive, aggressive and likes to hash things out physically. He got into a fight when he was still living with his old man and his father was none to happy about it. His father tried to teach him a lesson by beating him. It didn't work, but it did give Mason a nice scar on his forearm. Which he does't bother to hide, there's no point in hiding from your past. Despite this rough exterior and he demeanor of 'I don't care what you think' there's still a sweet 11 year old boy. Though it's hard to find. He truly cares about people, despite the way he acts sometimes. He wants to do good and help people, he truly does. The rules and laws just sort of get it in the way of that. A lot. Family Relationships Family= |-|Friends= |-|Acquaintances= |-|Enemies= Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Joseph Di Stefano 5.jpg Joseph Di Stefano 4.jpg Joseph Do Stefano 3.jpg Joseph Di Stefano 2.jpg Joseph Di Stefano.jpg Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration.